


Replaced

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Milo doesn't suspect a thing when he sees his smiling uncle come out of the prison, explaining calmly that the 2D version of him wasn't stable enough to interact with others.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Replaced

"How about we put the gun down. You're used to seeing copies of yourself, aren't you?" Dakotas voice is calm, he doesn't want to scare the other version of him, and he had his hands out carefully in a surrender, he didn't want to hurt anybody. The second version of him stared, before slowly lowering the gun and cracking into a smile, bigger then what belonged on Dakota's face.

The original smiled softly and nodded soothingly "there we go, okay- Milo is out fixing things, and we're gonna get you out and reintegrate you." he explains, and the other version of him seems to freeze up "Milo? Murphy? _Him?_ I- I killed him, he can't be out there-" " _My_ Milo" He stops, and nods slowly "yeah... yea okay- okay."

Dakota sighs a bit and backs up more, glancing behind him and putting his hand over his own gun, just in case. Melissa was right, this guy really _wasn't_ stable. "Do you have kids? Where are they, we can find them first-" "Dead. Killed them, three of them, i- i didn't mean too- i-" Okay okay rewind back up

The original quickly puts out his hands again to soothe- He gets grabbed and thrown into the cell.

It takes a minute, but 2D Dakota has swapped their outfits, and theres a sick grin on his face "I get to b-be happy now, you don't, you _dont_ , you dont deserve it, none of us do!" Dakota stood up quickly as 2D slammed the prison door, locking it. Dakota grabs onto the bars and glares "They won't believe you, i know my kid" "I do too." 2D leaves, closing the outside door and shutting original Dakota in darkness.

Milo doesn't suspect a thing when he sees his smiling uncle come out of the prison, explaining calmly that the 2D version of him wasn't stable enough to interact with others.


End file.
